


flufftober 2020

by wingedseok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Married Life, Polyamory, Slice of Life, innuendos, mentioned panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: Tiny drabbles written forFlufftober 2020prompts that my twitter followers picked out. All sorts of pairings from BTS and Seventeen will be included here!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	1. namkook + cloudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namkook go cloudgazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for ang](https://twitter.com/stayheysoulmate/status/1308494896223854592)!

Namjoon holds a hand up to block the sun from getting into his eyes as Jeongguk watches him. 

They are both lying on their back, the food from their earlier picnic packed away in the basket Jeongguk brought. Namjoon had brought two blankets with him but one is already soaked through by the dew left on the grass they decided to set up in. The back of Jeongguk’s shirt still feels slightly damp but that discomfort is buried deep in the back of his thoughts as he stares at Namjoon.

He has known Namjoon for many years, but it is only in these past few months that he has been as close to the older man as he wished to be since the moment they met. Despite the passage of time, Namjoon is still as charming and as breathtaking as he was when Jeongguk was a nineteen-year-old college freshman.

Now Jeongguk is twenty-three and regularly goes on picnics that devolve into cloud gazing sessions with his boyfriend.

“That one looks like you,” Namjoon speaks up, his voice drawing Jeongguk back to the moment.

He is pointing at a passing cloud, face turned up towards the sky. Jeongguk reluctantly turns to look at what Namjoon is talking about, face scrunching up as the rabbit-shaped cloud greets him.

“That’s a bunny, hyung,” Jeongguk whines.

Namjoon laughs, the sound alone wiping the pout off Jeongguk’s face. “You’re my little rabbit, Jeongguk-ah.”

“Hyung,” Jeongguk whines again. “I am your boyfriend.”

“But you were my little rabbit first,” Namjoon responds, turning his head so their gazes meet.

Jeongguk melts instantly, giving in to whatever Namjoon wants easily. “Okay, hyung.”

Namjoon beams and Jeongguk swears there has never been anything brighter than his smile.


	2. meanie + game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanie talk about marriage.

“Do you wanna play a game with me, hyung?”

Wonwoo flips the page in his book, one finger pressed between the pages as he asks, “What game?”

“Loving and adoring Kim Mingyu every day for the rest of your life,” Mingyu says from the other side of the couch.

He thinks of looking up from his book since he’s not actually reading it anymore, but instead, Wonwoo nudges Mingyu’s thigh with his socked foot at the same time he pushes his glasses up the ridge of his nose. “Isn’t that what being married to you would be like?”

Mingyu scoffs. “That’s what married life, in general, should be like. All married people should be loving and adoring me every day of their lives.”

Wonwoo laughs, still not looking up from the book he is definitely not reading anymore. “Yeah, I’ll marry you then.”

“That wasn’t what I was trying to get at!”

“Hm,” Wonwoo hums, disbelieving. “If you say so. I’ll still marry you regardless though.”

Mingyu laughs then, the sound bright as light and clear like bells. Wonwoo smiles, returning his full attention to his book.

Whether they get married or not is of little importance to Wonwoo. As long as he can have moments like this with Mingyu, they can figure the rest out later.


	3. namjin + sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin stays awake as Namjoon sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for kim](https://twitter.com/kimiii_e/status/1308496657835872256)!

Seokjin huddles into the collar of his hoodie for warmth, his fingers still carding through Namjoon’s hair.

His eyelids feel heavier than before but he is going to stay up until the end of this movie even if it kills him. Namjoon fell asleep half an hour into the film, his head pillowed on Seokjin’s lap. Seokjin did not have the heart to move him, too adoring of the calm expression on his face as he sleeps.

Now though, it is close to midnight and Seokjin is fighting a losing battle. The movie is almost over and the draw of sleep keeps pulling at him. He has floated away then jerked back to awareness only a handful of times thanks in due part to Namjoon’s snoring and the fire alarm beeping randomly.

He will have to rouse Namjoon once the movie is over and lead them both to bed because his poor back would not survive a night sleeping on the couch. Namjoon has work in the morning as well and his phone is back in their bedroom, his alarm already set. Falling asleep on the couch is not ideal and would leave them both cranky tomorrow.

That is why no matter how sleepy he feels, Seokjin blinks his eyes open and patiently waits for the end credits to start rolling. He is invested in this plot and he wants to see it through until the end.

Namjoon mumbles something incoherent into his thigh and turns over on the couch. His face ends up being buried in Seokjin’s abdomen and Seokjin smiles down at the sight in his lap.

His boyfriend is the most adorable thing on this planet and Seokjin loves him.


	4. jihope + squishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin will cheer up Hoseok any way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for rosa](https://twitter.com/HappyVirusMode/status/1308496955723710465)!

Hoseok pokes at Jimin’s cheek, still in awe of its soft roundness. Jimin doesn’t bother batting his hands away, too used to his husband randomly reaching out for his face to mind anymore.

“So squishy!” Hoseok trills, his smile bright and happy.

Jimin sighs, settling his hands on Hoseok’s waist as his husband moves closer. “They’ve always been squishy, hyung.”

Hoseok chuckles as he pokes Jimin’s other cheek. “And they’ll always be like this. My little Jiminnie is so cute!”

“Ah, hyung,” Jimin whines. “We need to get dinner started already. You can touch my cheeks later.”

“Or we order in and I keep touching your adorable, squishy cheeks! I like my plan better,” Hoseok replies.

Jimin rolls his eyes and nods, wondering what exactly happened today for his husband to willingly offer the option of take-out. Hoseok likes cooking all their meals, not wanting to spend so much money on food they could have made at home. Most of the time, Jimin doesn’t mind this. He has been with his husband too long for this particular habit to become an issue, but he does sometimes wish Hoseok would let them order in more often.

Regardless, Jimin already has his phone out as he calls for their usual order. Hoseok pinches his cheek, the sting of it making Jimin jump in surprise.

“Hyung!” He whisper-shouts, not wanting the worker on the other end of the phone to think Jimin is yelling at them.

Hoseok only smiles, leaning in to kiss the cheek he left red. Now Jimin’s cheek is red for another reason.

Jimin pushes that aside, however, and orders their food quickly. Once he is done, he slips his phone back into his pocket and hauls his husband into his embrace. Hoseok goes willingly, already leaning in for the kiss they both know Jimin is going to plant on him.

They may have gotten to the point in their relationship where they can be a bit predictable, but Jimin also knows that neither of them minds this. They take comfort in familiarity and in each other.

So Jimin leans in and kisses his husband softly, ready to spend the evening doing whatever he can to make him feel better. His cheeks will be sore by morning but it is worth it to see Hoseok smile.


	5. soonwoo + sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are reasons why you should never skip laundry day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for ang](https://twitter.com/stayheysoulmate/status/1308495109009240065)!

“Have you seen my sweater? I can’t find it anywhere!”

Soonyoung turns from the bowl of batter he was mixing, smiling as he catches Wonwoo shoving his hand in between the couch cushions. “Which sweater?”

Wonwoo frowns as he finds nothing, moving to the other side of the couch to do the same thing there. “The gray one with the big pocket on the front.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung hums. “That’s in our hamper. You wore it on Saturday when we went grocery shopping for the week. I told you to do the laundry yesterday but you never got around to it.”

His boyfriend grumbles something incomprehensible, disappearing down the hallway and into their bedroom. Soonyoung turns back to his batter and decides it needs just a bit more sugar before it’s done. He knows when Wonwoo has found his sweater when he shouts loudly enough for their neighbors to overhear. Soonyoung sighs and shakes his head. At least this time they won’t be getting a noise complaint because of him.

Wonwoo comes back down the hallway with his sweater on, uncaring of how it reeks like smelly socks apparently. Soonyoung’s expression pinches and then he laughs, pointing at Wonwoo’s arm.

“There’s a stain on your elbow. You have to wash that,” Soonyoung point outs when his boyfriend only gives him a confused look.

Wonwoo struggles to get his elbow into a position where he can see the stain there clearly, but once he has, he only shrugs. “I’ll wash it later. I gotta go though. Love you.”

Soonyoung barely has time to react as his boyfriend darts forward to peck him on the cheek and practically flies towards the front door. Wonwoo has his shoes on in record time and he waves goodbye when he manages to open the door with his keys in hand.

The door shuts before Soonyoung can wave back. He sighs, amused despite himself, and decides to focus again on his batter. Wherever his boyfriend may have just run off to, Soonyoung can worry about that later. Right now, he has a batch of brownies to bake.


	6. junkook + pumpkin carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui and Jeongguk carve some pumpkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for jess](https://twitter.com/andtaetaetoo/status/1308628118735908864)! bc junkook is the crack ship we birthed together (':
> 
> there's one innuendo here so heads up for that. this is also a part of my [double the sub](https://archiveofourown.org/series/940287) series so you're welcome to checking that out!

“Hyung, you can’t say this isn’t fun,” Jeongguk says as he is focusing on his pumpkin. 

Junhui grimaces beside him, staring down at his hands that are covered in pumpkin guts. “It’s not that it isn’t fun.”

“Then what?” Jeongguk asks.

“It’s messy,” Junhui whines. “I even got some in my hair! Jeongguk-ah, I am going to reek of pumpkins for the entire next week.”

Jeongguk only laughs, still focused on whatever it is he has spent the last half hour carving into his pumpkin’s face. “You could smell a lot worse, hyung.”

Junhui scowls, scooping up the nearest chunk of pumpkin seeds and throwing it in Jeongguk’s direction. “See how you like it then!”

But his boyfriend only ducks to the side, effectively dodging the food missile Junhui sent his way. “Let me finish this first then we can cover each other in pumpkin guts.”

“That’s disgusting,” Junhui complains, ready to stand up and walk away from this. “We are not having a food fight with pumpkin.”

Jeongguk shrugs, his lips pulled up into a relaxed smile. “You could rearrange _my_ guts later instead. Does that sound better?”

Junhui flushes, forgetting for a moment that they are alone as he eyes their surroundings. They are out on their balcony and no one should be able to hear them since they live on the fifth floor of their apartment building, but a neighbor could always have their window open. “Not so loud! We don’t need the entire building knowing what we get up to.”

“Hyung, I’m pretty sure they can hear us whenever we play a scene. Our walls are pretty thin.”

“Let me pretend that we at least have _some_ decency,” Junhui whines again.

Jeongguk laughs, finally looking up from his pumpkin to meet Junhui’s eyes instead. “Whatever you say, hyung.”


	7. namseok + cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle-puddles are a Namjoon-and-Hoseok thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for jenni](https://twitter.com/potterndresden/status/1311402706460958721) who is an angel and deserves all the best things! love you jenni <3
> 
> warning for mentioned past panic attacks btw!

Hoseok holds the edges of his blanket tighter, burying his face into Namjoon’s chest. Namjoon keeps his eyes on his phone, scrolling slowly through the new e-book Yoongi recommended to him last week.

He’ll have to reread it later when Hoseok isn’t laid out on his chest and his eyes aren’t slowly beginning to droop closed. Namjoon could easily fall asleep like this and he is certain that was the point of Hoseok suddenly deciding it was cuddle-puddle time.

Cuddle-puddle time first formed when they were in college and studying for finals stressed Namjoon into panic attacks almost every day. After Namjoon’s biggest episode, Hoseok had thrown pillows and blankets on the floor of their tiny dorm room and dragged Namjoon down with him. Namjoon ended up lying on his back, spread eagle as Hoseok draped himself over him so it wouldn’t be easy for Namjoon to get back up and keep stressing over his grades.

From then on, it became routine for them to lie down on the floor and form a cuddle-puddle. Others would join them sometimes, it oftentimes being Yoongi or Jimin, but this is usually just a Namjoon-and-Hoseok thing.

Namjoon was close to tearing his hair out earlier over a project he has due soon for work and Hoseok is waiting for a call-back from his latest audition so they are both feeling high strung. Maybe the cuddle-puddle is for the both of them this time around, but Namjoon has a feeling it’s mostly for him.

Either way, he locks his phone and lets his arm drop until his phone is safely on the ground. He brings his now free hand up and cages Hoseok in his arms, dipping down to press a brief kiss to the crown of his head. Hoseok hums and nestles deeper into his embrace, eyes closed as his breaths begin to even out. 

Soon, Hoseok will be asleep and, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts, Namjoon follows him.


	8. yoonseok + sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi can't think straight whenever Hoseok puts on his sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for jay](https://twitter.com/infinitesoleil/status/1308627366722310144)!
> 
> warnings for heavily referenced sexual content!

“You’re so broad, hyung,” Hoseok remarks.

Yoongi glances up, confused about why Hoseok decided to say that.

Hoseok smiles down at him, leaning over the back of the couch Yoongi is laid out on, reading a new trashy romance book he has sworn Hoseok to secrecy about. He feels his lips twitch, the automatic response of smiling back at Hoseok trying to take him over. Yoongi has years’ worth of practice fighting against this response but he cannot deny that he often slips up and smiles back anyway.

“Why do you say that?” Yoongi finally asks when it is clear that Hoseok is not going to offer up anything else.

His boyfriend settles his arms on the back of the couch, leaning forward until he is bent over Yoongi and Yoongi has to tip his head all the way back to keep Hoseok in his sight.

“Your sweater is practically hanging off my shoulders,” Hoseok says then, pinching at the collar of the gray sweater Yoongi has just noticed on him.

He stares at Hoseok’s exposed collarbone for a moment, distracted until he remembers why he was looking there in the first place. His gaze travels downwards and freezes on the sight of his delicate boyfriend dwarfed by one of Yoongi’s sweatshirts. This sweater, in particular, feels tight on Yoongi when he wears it, but on Hoseok, it is falling off one of his shoulders and leaving nothing to the imagination.

Yoongi forces himself to look back up at Hoseok’s face and frowns when he realizes that his boyfriend is fighting back laughter. “Rude.”

“You make it too easy, hyung,” Hoseok shoots back.

Yoongi snorts and focuses back on his book. “You look good, Hobi-yah.”

Hoseok dips down and presses a kiss to his hair. “Thank you, hyung!”

“You’re welcome,” Yoongi replies automatically, valiantly doing his best to ignore the fact that Hoseok is coming around the couch.

He is doing well until Hoseok straddles his thighs and takes Yoongi’s book from him. He dog-ears Yoongi’s place and sets the book on the table, letting Yoongi’s sweater fall even further down his arm until there is a hint of his nipple showing as he shifts back upright. Yoongi grips his waist with one hand while the other moves to tweak the nearly-exposed nipple that is staring him right in his face. Hoseok’s hips twitch at the same moment that Yoongi touches his bare skin, his breaths growing heavier between them. 

Their gazes meet and Yoongi is unsurprised to see Hoseok’s pupils begin to dilate, his cheeks slowly turning pink as they continue to stare into one another’s eyes.

Yoongi has already forgotten all about his trashy romance book by the time he quickly strips Hoseok of everything except his sweater.


	9. ot7 + flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi knows a lot about flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for my fellow ot7ers](https://twitter.com/btsndrarry/status/1308626234289471488)!

Yoongi knows a lot about flowers.

Or, more specifically, Yoongi knows a lot about the flowers his boyfriends like.

Seokjin is drawn towards roses, always comparing his lovely face to them even though Yoongi knows without a doubt that Seokjin is more beautiful than any flower in the world. He goes along with his older boyfriend anyway, always making sure his tone is genuine.

Hoseok likes sunflowers, claiming they remind him of him. Yoongi cannot deny that Hoseok’s smile tends to blind them all frequently. He rarely frowns so they are constantly faced with a force brighter than the sun itself even when Hoseok is only smiling for show.

Namjoon prefers cherry blossoms. No other reason than he thinks they are pretty and the one time they managed to visit Japan in the springtime, Namjoon was struck speechless by the sight of so many in bloom.

Jimin _loves_ orchids. He buys them for himself generally at the end of the month because the one he bought before has just died and he needs a replacement. They have all offered to take care of Jimin’s orchids for him but he always refuses, wanting to take care of his flowers by himself. No matter how many times the flower dies on him, Jimin keeps getting more anyway.

Taehyung thinks dandelions are cool. Flowers don’t honestly interest him, but whenever he sees a dandelion, he picks it and admires the bright yellow color or uses them to make wishes and then hands the stem over to whoever is beside him. 

Jeongguk’s favorite flower changes by the day but Yoongi does his best to keep himself updated with his youngest boyfriend’s preferences anyway. Even if Jeongguk can never truly decide on a flower, Yoongi continues to indulge him. He doesn’t mind it and if it makes Jeongguk happy, then it is worth it in the end.

Yoongi’s favorite flowers are the six he comes home to every day after closing up his flower shop. They bloom when they please and are the most beautiful for it, in his opinion. Regardless, Yoongi loves them all.


	10. jihope + soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihope share a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for ashhie](https://twitter.com/AiSeeHope/status/1308695699869974529)!

Jimin picks up a bottle of sparkling water, placing it down on the table in front of Hoseok. “One sparkling water.”

“Thank you, Minnie,” Hoseok shoots over his shoulder as Jimin walks back into the kitchen.

“We have cola too,” Jimin points out.

Hoseok waves a hand in dismissal. “You know I don’t like dark soda.”

Jimin shrugs, grabbing the can of cola anyway. “Yes, but I do.”

Mickey barks from under the table, grabbing both men’s attention. Jimin studies him for a moment longer, tilting his head to the side as Mickey barks again.

“Mickey, baby, what’s wrong?” Hoseok coos, scooting back and bending down to open his arms up to their dog.

Mickey doesn’t bark again but he does launch himself into Hoseok’s arms. Jimin laughs as Hoseok stumbles to catch Mickey, almost falling off his chair in the process. Hoseok sticks his tongue out at Jimin when he notices, settling back into his seat with Mickey draped across his lap.

Jimin shakes his head and smiles. “You’re spoiling him, hyung.”

Hoseok frowns at him and scratches Mickey under his chin. “Mickey deserves the best. If that means I’m spoiling him, then so be it.”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” Jimin appeases him.

“But your tone was implying it.”

As Jimin is making his way back to the table with their food in hand, he leans down to press a kiss to Hoseok’s cheek and then the top of Mickey’s head. “I apologize. Of course, our little Mickey should be spoiled rotten every day of his life.”

Hoseok nudges him with his elbow, his usual smile painted back on his face. “That’s more like it.”

Jimin laughs as he sets their food down, sitting in the chair opposite of his husband. Hoseok twists open his bottle of sparkling water and takes a sip while Jimin pushes his plate towards him. “You should put Mickey down so we can eat, hyung.”

“Later,” Hoseok hums.

Jimin rolls his eyes but says nothing. Instead, he waits for his husband to begin eating first, only digging into his own food once he is certain Hoseok has already swallowed his first mouthful. Their dinner continues in mostly silence, only Mickey’s occasional whining and Hoseok’s responding cooing accompanying the sound of chopsticks clattering against plates.

The silence doesn’t bother Jimin though. He is more than happy to sit here and enjoy a good meal with his small family.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope y'all liked what i was able to come up with for my fave month of the year ;;
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Q7S5QcF)


End file.
